Christmas in Little Tokyo
by Phoenix710
Summary: As the Pizza Cats, along with the rest of Little Tokyo, prepare to celebrate Christmas, The Big Cheese begins cooking up a plan to steal all the presents, until he is elected as the new Emperor. Can the Pizza Cats and Good Bird save Christmas?
1. Yuletide Planning

**Christmas in Little Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With Christmas on the way, the Samurai Pizza Cats, along with the rest of Little Tokyo, are all getting ready to celebrate the happiest day of the year. Princess Vi's mother, Empress Frieda, returns from travelling the world, so that she can attend the annual Christmas Ball, which everyone in the city has been invited to. The Big Cheese, however, decides that if he can't have a nice Christmas, then neither can anyone else. He and Jerry come up with a plan to steal all the Christmas presents, and then sell them back at huge prices, and he also demands that he become the new Emperor. The Pizza Cats and Good Bird must stop Cheese's new scheme, and do so before Lucille and Carla give birth. Will they be able to keep Cheese from ruining Christmas? **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter One: Yuletide Planning**

The morning sun rose over the city of Little Tokyo, bringing about the start of another new day. All across the city, people began their morning routines of getting dressed, greeting their loved ones, and eating breakfast. Since Christmas was only one week away, Princess Vi had declared the entire week to be a time of festive activity. The Samurai Pizza Cats were overjoyed, especially Guido. His lovely wife, Lucille Omitsu Anchovy, was due any time, with twins, a boy and a girl. Carla, the wife of their friend Good Bird, was expecting a baby of her own, a little boy. Carla and Good Bird had decided to name their son Kazuma. Guido and Lucille were up in their room, trying to decide on names for their children. Guido came in out of the shower, and asked, "Lucille, have you got any ideas yet?" Lucille crossed the room and took Guido into her arms. She replied, "No, Guido…not yet…I'm just so excited, between the fact that Christmas is coming up, and the fact that I'm about to give birth to our children, that I can't think clearly for more than a few seconds…" Lucille teared up, and Guido rushed her outside, which quickly proved to be a wise decision. Her missiles went off, and Guido said, "Lucille…it's alright, sweetheart. Don't go saying that you feel stupid, because you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, and you're also the sweetest girl I've ever met. I love you, Lucille." Lucille kissed him, and replied, "I love you too, Guido." The suave, blue-armored samurai smiled, and said, "Hey, Lucille…I just got an idea…why don't we name our son Yattaro, and our daughter Pururun, as a way of thanking Speedy and Polly for being such good friends, and naming us as the godparents of little Aiko…which reminds me…we still have some Christmas shopping to do." Lucille smiled, and said, "Guido…those names sound perfect! I'm going to go freshen up, and then we can go finish our shopping." Guido kissed her again, and she headed for their room. He was really glad that the pills Dr. Tanaka had given to Lucille had worked, because Lucille was almost as dangerous as Polly was, when her mood swings kicked in. Not because of her fists, but her missiles. Good Bird had been quick to secure some for Carla as well, since she'd been having some temper outbursts that came close to matching Francine's. Just then, Guido saw his two other fellow samurai, Speedy and Polly, coming down the stairs, Polly carrying Aiko, and Speedy following closely behind her. He said, "Morning, Speedy…Morning, Polly." Speedy replied, "Hey, Guido. How's it goin'?" Guido replied, "Great. Lucille and I are about to go out and do some more shopping, and we'll be back in time for lunch." Francine called in from the living room, "Remember…we're putting the tree up tonight…and anyone that doesn't show up, I'll stick them in the cannon and shoot them head-first into whatever tree or building I find in my sights." The others gulped, and they knew Francine would do it, too. The red-haired manager of their restaurant was almost as dangerous to cross as Polly, even if she didn't have the same deadly samurai training. Francine said, "Sorry…I was just kidding…I know you won't ditch the tree-decorating." Polly walked over to her friend, and said, "Francine…of course we won't. It's Christmas, a time of year for being with those that mean the most to you…friends and family." She looked at Speedy, and he winked at her, causing her to blush enough, that it matched the red of her hair. Speedy said, "Just wait until I get you upstairs, kitten…" Polly pulled him close, and said, "My…you really are a sexy samurai, aren't you…" Speedy kissed her, and replied, "Well, considering the fact that I'm married to the loveliest female cat in Little Tokyo…I can't help it, Polly. You're so sweet and beautiful, I can't help but spend any free moment I get with you." She said, "Speedy…you truly are a wonderful cat, no matter what anyone says, you're the only one that I'll ever love." He replied, "I love you too, Polly…and look up…" She directed her gaze at the ceiling, and Speedy said, "Uh oh…mistletoe…you know what that means…" Polly said, "Speedy…you truly are a romantic…" The two cats kissed deeply, until Guido said, "Hey…save that for the bedroom!" Speedy said, "Hey, thanks for the idea, Guido! When Polly and I get back from taking Aiko for a walk, we'll take you up on that suggestion!" Polly laughed, and then she and Speedy bundled themselves and Aiko up, before heading out on their morning stroll.

**Little Tokyo Imperial Palace…**

Princess Vi was all excited, as she finished her breakfast. Her mother, Empress Frieda, was due to arrive any time now, since she'd come home in order to spend Christmas with her daughter, and to attend the Royal Christmas Ball. Al Dente had sent out the invitations earlier, and all of Little Tokyo's citizens had gotten one, including the heroes of the city, the gallant Samurai Pizza Cats, along with their friends. The ball would be held on Christmas Eve, and would be topped off with Princess Vi activating the lights on the huge tree, which had been put up in the palace's ballroom. Her decorating staff were running everywhere, putting up wreaths, stockings, and all the traditional Christmas trappings. Al Dente and the Royal Guards were going over security measures for the party, and her father was off somewhere, up to his usual goofball antics. She suddenly heard trumpets, and rushed to the door. She knew that the trumpets could only mean one thing, and sure enough, when she flung open the palace doors, she saw her mother, accompanied by five of Vi's best guards. She cried out, "Mama!!!" Empress Frieda knelt down and caught her daughter, pulling her into a hug. She said, "Violet…you look so lovely! The city's so wonderfully decorated, and I just know that this is going to be a wonderful Christmas celebration." Vi replied, "It had better be, or I'll send anyone that messes up to Prisoners' Island!" Frieda smiled, and replied, "That's my little girl. Come along, dear…let's see what you've done with the inside of the palace." Vi took her mother's hand, and led her through the immense palace, eagerly showing off the festive decorations, and her plans for this year's party.

**Little Tokyo Mall…**

Guido and Lucille were taking a break from their shopping, since Lucille was out of breath, due to the fact that she was carrying twins. He came over to her, carrying a bottle of spring water. She gladly accepted the ice cold beverage, and took a long, refreshing gulp. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she said, "Thank you, Guido. I needed that." He put an arm around her shoulders, and said, "Lucille, I'd do anything for you, even write your name across the stars if I could. I love you, and I always will." She hugged him, and replied, "I love you too, Guido." Guido looked over his purchases…A sweater for Speedy, a new whetstone for Good Bird, new slippers for Carla, a bathrobe for Francine, and a newly-released book of flute music, for Polly. He'd purchased Lucille's gift as well…a special Christmas ring. It had emeralds and rubies on it, set into a gold band. It was encased in a blue box, with a red ribbon tied to it. He'd purchased a kitten-sized robe for Aiko. Lucille had purchased some new slippers for Speedy, some new flute polish for Polly, a friendship charm bracelet for Carla, and the complete Bruce Lee DVD movie collection for Good Bird. She'd purchased a new kitten-sized sweater for Aiko, and a new sword polishing/sharpening kit for Guido. Once Lucille finished her water, the two of them browsed around for a bit, and then they headed outside. Guido hailed a taxi, and then he and Lucille were soon on their way home.

**Rikugien Park, with Speedy, Polly, and Aiko…**

Speedy and Polly were enjoying the cool, fresh air, as they took their eighteen-month old daughter out for a morning walk. Speedy looked down into the stroller, and smiled. Little Aiko was the spitting image of Polly…the same fiery red hair, the beautiful blue eyes, and her charming smile. Speedy turned his eyes to his wife, and she smiled back at him. She said, "It sure is lovely out today, Speedy…don't you think so?" Speedy replied, "I couldn't agree with you more, Kitten. It truly is a great day to be alive…no Ninja Crows, stupid rodents, or giant robots to fight. Nothing but you, me, and our precious little angel." Polly said, "Speedy…everyday, you find a new way to remind me of why I fell in love with you. You're always there for me, you're kind, sweet, charming, honest, funny, brave, and loyal…and I could never love anyone else, as much as I love you, Speedy." Speedy replied, "Polly, ever since I met you, I've always admired you for your gifts. You're beautiful, smart, brave, sweet, loyal, and you're always willing to stand up for me. The last two times we tangled with Sundance and Cheese, you shut him up when he insulted me, and tried to make me feel like I wasn't worth your love." She pulled Speedy close, and said, "Speedy…Sundance is a lousy, stupid, pathetic excuse for a cat, and he's just jealous of the fact that you're a better cat than he'll ever be." Speedy kissed her again, and said, "Thanks, Pollyanna…you always know how to make me feel better." She winked at him, and, as they were about to continue their walk, three thugs jumped out. The leader said, "Okay, loverboy. You and the redhead, hand over all your money, jewels, and the little kitten, or else." Polly growled, and said, "You even lay a finger on my daughter or my husband, and I'll send you to Prisoners' Island…**IN PIECES!!!"** The goon replied, "That little shrimp's your husband? Haha…no wonder your daughter's so ugly…seeing as she's probably illegitimate…haha…" Polly looked mad enough to spit, and she screamed, **"YOU LOUSY CREEP!!! NOBODY INSULTS MY HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!"** Polly unsheathed her claws, and tore the idiot's face to bits. He laid on the ground, groaning in pain. The second one tried to hit Polly over the head with a plank of wood, but Speedy slashed it in half with his Katanas, before nailing the goon with a rising uppercut. As for the last one, Polly saw him trying to go after Speedy, and she shouted, **"SPEEDY…GET DOWN!!!"** Speedy ducked under the goon's metal pipe, and Polly said, **"YOU'RE ABOUT TO RACK UP SOME FREQUENT FLIER MILES, BUSTER!!!"** Polly pulled her flute and Kodachi, and they soon began to blaze with the bright pink energy that signalled Polly's deadly finishing technique. She let the energy build to full charge, and then she called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** The explosion sent the goons flying, all the way to Princess Vi's palace.

**Little Tokyo Palace…**

Princess Vi and Empress Frieda were talking about what they'd been up to, while sipping mugs of hot chocolate, when the three goons came through the ceiling. Vi screamed, **"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!!! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY MOTHER AND I…AND LOOK AT THE HOLE YOU PUT IN THE CEILING!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN?!!!"** One of the idiots, not knowing who it was that was yelling at him, said, "Oh, put a sock in it, you harpy…uh-oh…P-Princess Vi?!!! Oh no…we are soooo dead…" Vi screamed, **"HARPY?!!! GUARDS!!! SEND THESE THREE TO PRISONERS ISLAND!!! AL DENTE!!! GET SOMEONE TO FIX THE CEILING…NOW!!!" **Empress Frieda said, "No dear…I'll deal with them…my way!" She hauled out her bazooka, loaded one of the 88mm shells, and said, "Enjoy Prisoners' Island…I hear that it's nice this time of year!" She fired, and the explosion blew all three of the thugs across the ocean.

**Prisoners' Island…**

The Big Cheese was ranting at Sundance again, since the ex-New York Pizza Cat could never shut his big mouth. Suddenly, the thugs that Vi had just exiled, fell onto the island, one of them landing on Cheese. He screamed, **"GET OFF OF ME!!! NOT ONLY AM I STUCK ON THIS MISERABLE ISLAND, BUT I'M TRAPPED WITH A MOB OF IDIOTIC NINJA CROWS, THAT CAN'T EVEN POP A BAG OF POPCORN WITHOUT BLOWING IT UP, BUT I'M STUCK WITH A LOUDMOUTHED CAT, AND NOW THREE MORE IDIOTS FALL ON TOP OF ME…IT'S NOT FAIR!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Jerry said, "Oh no…there goes the neighborhood…" Cheese blew up, and it took him a few minutes to pull himself back together. Sundance said, "Have you ever considered going back to analysis?" Jerry muttered, "I think the reason it stopped, was because there's nothing to analyze…oops…"Cheese bellowed, **"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M AS STUPID AS BRITNEY SPEARS?!!!"** Sundance said, "Actually…you're more like Michael Jackson or O.J. Simpson stupid." Jerry said, "Uhm…Sundance…I wouldn't say that…even if it's true…oh no…not again…" Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY…VERY…VERY ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up again, and he then heard one of the punks say, "Well…I guess we can forget about sneaking into the Christmas party, and stealing stuff…" Cheese said, "Oh…that's right, Christmas IS coming. Well, if I can't have any Christmas cheer, than neither can anyone else! Jerry…begin creating a new robot! We're gonna steal all the presents from Little Tokyo, and hold them until I'm elected Emperor. Of course, when we do give them back, we'll sell them at HUGE prices, and we'll all be filthy rich!!! HAHAHA!!!" Jerry said, "Wow…that's actually a smart plan…are you feeling sick…uh-oh…" Cheese screamed, **"I HEARD THAT!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO SET A RECORD FOR MAKING ME ANGRY TODAY?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese blew up yet again, and Jerry said, "One of these days, I'm going to learn to keep my big mouth shut…ugh…" He fell over, and Cheese began to plot his newest scheme.

**Pizza Cats' Pizza Parlor, Little Tokyo… **

Speedy and Polly came back in, fresh from their walk with Aiko. Francine asked, "So…did you have fun?" Polly growled, "Yeah…if you count fun as being mad enough to use a heartbreaker!!! Some punk said that Aiko was ILLEGITIMATE!!!" Speedy walked up to her, and began massaging her shoulders and back. As the tension left her body, Polly began purring, eventually turning to face Speedy. She said, "Oh Speedy…I needed that…" He pulled her close and kissed her. She moaned, as he began stroking her cheek. Francine said, "Will you two please get a room?" Polly smiled, and Speedy said, "Thanks, Francine…with that fight and all, I'd almost forgotten about Guido's 'advice'…hehe…" Polly winked at him, and smiled seductively. Speedy scooped her into his arms, and Francine said, "Keep it down up there, you two!" Speedy replied, "We'll try, Fran…but we've got a lot of aggression to work out." Francine shook her head, and said to herself, _'On second thought…I'll go grab my MP3 player, and go for a walk…in fact…I'll go visit Ryuho!'_ Francine headed out, after telling Guido to watch the place. Shortly after she'd left, Good Bird and Carla came over, and Lucille said, "Hello, Carla. How are you today?" Carla replied, "I'm fine...Birdie and I are all excited about our son's birth...we've even named him already...Kazuma." Guido replied, "Wow...that's a great name!" Good Bird replied, "Yeah...it was Carla's idea, actually. It was her father's name." Carla asked, "So, have you two decided on your twins' names?" Lucille replied, "Yes, actually. We're calling our son Yattaro, and our daughter Pururun." Carla smiled, and asked, "Aren't those Speedy and Polly's middle names?" Guido replied, "Yeah. It was my idea, actually. They've both done so much for us, and they named us as Aiko's godparents, so we're gonna name our kids in their honor." Guido went and fetched some sodas for himself and Good Bird, and some spring water for Lucille and Carla. As the four of them sat down and began chatting, things were heating up in the bedroom of two very famous cats.

**Speedy and Polly's room…**

Speedy was in the tub with Polly, enjoying a nice, warm bath. As the warm water relaxed their tense muscles, the two felines began kneading one another's shoulders and back, kissing all the while. Once they'd bathed for a bit, Speedy and Polly got out, dried off, and sat on their bed. Polly said, "Speedy, you truly are my best friend, and the most wonderful husband I could ever hope for. I love you." Speedy whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Polly…and I always will." They kissed one more time, before sinking down onto their mattress. After holding one another very closely for about an hour, they headed in for a quick shower, changed the sheets, and climbed into bed, for a quick nap before dinner. They had no clue, however, that Cheese was about to pull his Grinch routine again.

**Next Chapter:** **While Little Tokyo prepares for the joy of Christmas, Cheese and his gang ready their newest mechanical toy, the Santa-Bot. Join us next time for Chapter Two: Cheese Plays Scrooge.**


	2. Cheese Plays Scrooge

**Christmas in Little Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****As the Pizza Cats continue their holiday shopping, and Princess Vi supervises the preparations for the Royal Christmas Ball, Cheese and his gang begin work on their new robot, the Santa-Bot. What trouble will Sundance's big mouth get him into this time, and what plans does Princess Vi have for this year's Christmas Ball? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this Chapter:**

**Speedy-'Little Drummer Boy'-Lonestar**

**Polly-'Silent Night'-Mariah Carey**

**Chapter Two: Cheese Plays Scrooge**

After they finished their nap, Speedy and Polly woke up, stretched, and then Speedy said, "Polly, I don't think that anything could possibly make this Christmas season any better. We're together, we're healthy, we've got our friends at our side, and the city's at peace. In short, we've got everything we need, to make this the best Christmas in Little Tokyo's history." Polly replied, "Speedy, I couldn't agree with you more. I just know that, as long as we have each other, we'll be able to meet any challenges that life throws in our path. I love you, Speedy." He kissed her, and then he answered back with, "I love you too, Polly." Once they'd thrown on some fresh clothes, they headed downstairs for dinner.

Francine was just putting the Jiaozi onto some plates, along with some teriyaki chicken, and bowls of beef ramen, when Speedy and Polly came into the kitchen. She smiled at the two lovebirds, and asked, "So…did you two enjoy yourselves?" Polly blushed, and Speedy replied, "Yeah, Francine…we did. Polly's absolutely wonderful, and being with her makes me feel like I'm the luckiest cat alive…in fact, I know I am, because fate allowed her and I to be together." Francine smiled, and then she and Polly set the food onto the table. After Speedy said 'Grace', they all dug in. After they finished cleaning up, Speedy and Polly bundled up, and headed out to do their Christmas shopping, leaving Aiko in the care of Guido and Lucille.

**Prisoners' Island…**

The Big Cheese sat on a beach chair, with a plate of sushi next to him on a table, as he watched the Ninja Crows work on the Santa-Bot. The machine was seventy feet tall, and equipped with ball-shaped ornament hand grenades, candy cane-shaped shotguns, and a huge back-mounted compartment, disguised as a toy sack, for storing all the presents that Cheese planned to steal from the citizens of Little Tokyo. He said, "C'mon…I'd like to get this robot done BEFORE Christmas Eve!" Jerry said, "Cheesy…the Ninja Crows are putting in twenty-hour shifts, and they're dead tired. They need a break." Cheese replied, "Fine. Take a two-hour break, but I want that machine done by midnight!" Jerry muttered, "Maybe if you'd stop stuffing your face, and trying to do an impression of the GoodYear Blimp with your stomach…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!!! I SWEAR, JERRY…ALL THIS AGGRAVATION ISN'T GOOD FOR MY BLOOD PRESSURE…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He exploded, and Jerry went flying into the water. Sundance said, "You know, Seymour…maybe you should get a mental evaluation…that is…if you have something to evaluate." Cheese bellowed, **"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M SO STUPID, THAT MY I.Q. CAN'T BE MEASURED?!!! DO I LOOK LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON TO YOU?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese went red in the face, and exploded again, blasting Sundance halfway across the island. Before long, Jerry and Sundance rejoined him, and one of the Ninja Crows said, "Hey, boss…the robot's finished. We can sneak it into the city tonight, using the cloaking device in that rocket sleigh you had us build. We'll hide it in a cave outside the city, and then, on Christmas Eve, we swoop down, steal the goodies, and you'll be Emperor in no time!" Cheese smiled, and said, "Ahhh…soon, I'll finally get what I deserve for Christmas." Sundance replied, "What, you'll learn how to tell the difference between toothpaste and Elmer's Paste?" Cheese said, "I'm so happy right now…I think I'll ignore that comment. Now, as I was saying…I'll finally get the gift that I deserve, after all these years." Jerry muttered, "I don't think there are any coal mines on Earth that can produce enough of that…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DESERVE A BUNCH OF SMELLY, DIRTY CHUNKS OF FOSSIL FUEL?!!!"** Sundance, never knowing how to keep his big mouth shut, said, "Hey, it suits you, and goes with your breath...even that red-haired hellcat Polly's breath smells better than yours, and she's smarter than you are, even if by only half a brain cell." Cheese went off the deep end, and screamed, 

**"DO YOU THINK I'M DEAF?!!! I SWEAR, YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY...AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He exploded yet again, and Sundance got blasted into a tree, Jerry went into the water again, and Cheese fell over. The Ninja Crows conveniently made themselves scarce, so as not to do something stupid, and have Cheese blow up around them. 

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

Princess Vi was going over the list of activities for the party. There would be Karaoke, a snowman building contest, a gingerbread house competition, entertainment for the kids, such as clowns, jugglers, and storytellers, and, of course, a photo session alongside the Pizza Cats. Polly was even scheduled to perform a martial-arts dance with Speedy, as the closing act of the extravaganza. Empress Frieda walked into the room, and said, "Well, Violet…have you got everything running smoothly?" Vi replied, "Of course, mama. See, I've got all the entertainment scheduled, the caterers will be here on time, the musicians have all been hired, and Al Dente's got his best guards to provide security. This Christmas Ball is going to be absolutely lovely." Empress Frieda turned to her husband, who gave out his usual response of, "Fah-red!!!" Vi said, "I'm glad he likes it too." Empress Frieda and Princess Vi walked off, to check on the rest of the servants.

Meanwhile, Speedy and Polly were on their way back from their shopping, when Polly spotted three thugs trying to steal presents from an older woman. Incensed, Polly shouted, **"BACK OFF, OR YOU'LL DEAL WITH ME, YOU LOWLIFE STREETSCUM!!!"** The goons chuckled, and went after Polly. The leader said, "Well…you look like you'll be more fun…now, hand over the gifts, and why don't you come with us…we don't take no for an answer, by the way." Speedy said, "You touch my wife, and if she doesn't kill you, I will!" The second goon replied, "Buzz off, shorty. Go find someone that's more your size…like a bug…haha!!!" Polly growled, "That does it, buddy. First, you try robbing an old woman, then you try and steal our gifts, and **THEN, YOU GO AND INSULT THE ONE I LOVE…YOU'RE DEAD!!!"** Polly unsheathed her claws, and, within seconds, she had put two of the goons down. Speedy nailed the last one in the crotch with a rising knee, and said, "I may not be the tallest cat in Little Tokyo, but I'm more of a man than you three will ever be. Let this be a lesson…don't mess with my wife…or me!" Speedy flagged down Lieutenant Mizuno, who happened to be out on patrol, and the officer quickly arrested the goons, and took them down to pay a visit to Princess Vi. The elderly woman came up, and said, "Thank you so much, both of you. I don't know how I can thank you, for saving my family's Christmas." Polly replied, "It's nothing, really. Saving others is our job." Speedy helped the woman collect her packages, escorted her to a bus stop, and wished her a happy holiday season, before dashing back to his wife. She said, "Speedy, you're a wonderful cat. I'm glad that we're together, because I could never stand to have anyone else other than you in my life." Speedy replied, "Polly, we'll always be together. I love you, my sweet Pollyanna." She hugged him, and said, "I love you too, Speedy." When they pulled out of their embrace, Polly noticed a banner that read **"SIGN UP NOW…HOLIDAY KARAOKE CONTEST…FREE CHRISTMAS TURKEY DINNER TO THE WINNER, COURTESY OF PRINCESS VI." **Speedy and Polly both smiled at one another, and decided to enter. They wrote their names on the signup sheet, along with the songs they planned to sing, and, when their turn came, Speedy took the stage first, and Polly readied her flute. Speedy said, "I'm going to sing 'Little Drummer Boy', while my lovely wife Polly, provides the instrumentals, along with the drummers behind me." Speedy cleared his throat, and then he began singing, while Polly started up her flute.

'_Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Our new born King to see,  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
So to honor Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
When we come. _

Little Baby  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too,  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give our King  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Shall I play for you  
Pa rum pum pum  
On my drum.

Mary nodded  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him  
Pa rum pum pum  
I played my best for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Then He smiled at me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum.  
Me and my drum.  
Me and my drum.  
Oh me and my drum.  
Joy to the world  
Me and my drum.  
Me and my drum.  
Me and my drum.  
Me and my drum.'  


The audience cheered, and Speedy took his bows, before handing the microphone over to Polly. She said, "Thank you, Speedy. Hello, Little Tokyo. I'm going to perform 'Silent Night', by Mariah Carey." She got herself set, and then began singing.

'_Silent night, holy night  
all is calm, all is bright  
round yon virgin mother and child  
holy infant so tender and mild  
sleep in heavenly peace  
sleep in heavenly peace _

Silent night, holy night  
shepherds quake at the sight  
glories stream from heaven afar  
heavenly hosts sing alleluia  
Christ the savior is born  
Christ the savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
son of god  
love's pure light  
radiant beams from thy holy face  
with the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus lord at thy birth  
Jesus lord at thy birth

Jesus lord at thy birth  
Jesus lord at thy birth

sleep in heavenly peace  
sleep in heavenly peace' 

Once again, the audience cheered, and the judge conferred with his assistant for a moment, before taking the microphone. He said, "Our winners are…**MR. SPEEDY CERVICHE, AND HIS WIFE, POLLY ESTHER CERVICHE!!!"** The two heroic felines took their bows, and wrote the address of their Pizza Parlor down on a piece of paper. Once everything was squared away, Speedy flagged down a taxi, and he and Polly then headed for home.

When they walked in, Francine said, "Speedy, Polly…I heard on the radio about you two winning that contest. In fact, they even played your voices over the radio…you both sounded wonderful out there!" Polly said, "Thanks, Fran." Guido brought out a tray with some mugs of hot chocolate, which everyone gladly accepted. Speedy asked, "How's Lucille doin', buddy?" Guido replied, "She's fine, Speedy. She's upstairs sleeping right now. Good Bird and Carla left earlier, so that Carla could get some rest." Speedy replied, "I know, buddy. Polly was really quick to tucker out when she was carrying Aiko. Believe me…once the kids are born, it's the best thing that can happen." Guido replied, "Thanks a bunch for the advice, Speedy. Lucille and I were wondering…would you and Polly like to be the godparents of our little ones?" Speedy and Polly both smiled, and Polly was quick to answer, "Guido, we'd be honored. You've been great with Aiko, so we owe it to you both, since you've given us so much support and friendship, through both good and bad times." Guido shook Speedy's hand, and lightly hugged Polly, before replying, "Thanks. Lucille's gonna be overjoyed. I'll tell her later, after we have breakfast. Goodnight." Speedy and Polly both replied, "Goodnight, Guido. They said goodnight to Francine, before heading upstairs. While Speedy stashed the gifts, Polly put Aiko to bed, and then she and Speedy went in for a shower, before they headed into bed themselves. The two of them were soon curled up warmly in each others' arms. They had no idea, however, that Cheese was about to make an attempt to ruin Christmas for everyone.

**Next Chapter: On the morning of Christmas Eve, everyone is planning for the big night, including Cheese and his goons. While everyone else is off at Princess Vi's Christmas Ball, Cheese swoops in, and steals all the presents. The Pizza Cats and Good Bird must once again don their armor, and kick Cheese and his gang out of the city. Can they stop the evil rodent's latest nefarious scheme, before Little Tokyo wakes up to find no presents under their trees? Find out next, in Chapter Three: Holiday Cheers and Fears.**


	3. Holiday Cheers and Fears

****

**Christmas in Little Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** While everyone else in Little Tokyo is attending Princess Vi's Christmas Ball, Cheese swoops in and steals all the presents. Al Dente spots him through a pair of binoculars, however, and hurries to inform the Pizza Cats. Once they suit up, they head out to stop Cheese, before it's too late.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

'**Run, Run Rudolph!'**

'**Snoopy's Christmas Carol'**

**'It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year'-Eddie Pola and George Wyle**

'**Do You Hear What I Hear?'**

**Chapter Three: Holiday Cheers and Fears**

Since tonight was Christmas Eve, the citizens of Little Tokyo were hurriedly wrapping their presents, and trying to get ready for Princess Vi's Christmas Ball. At the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, Speedy and Polly were nearly done wrapping their gifts. Speedy had purchased a bunch of old western movies on DVD for Guido, a new robe for Francine, a nightgown for Lucille, some slippers for Carla, and the complete DVD collection of _Knight Rider_ for Good Bird. For Polly, he'd purchased a lovely new holiday necklace, with an assortment of emeralds, rubies, and diamonds on it, arranged in the shape of a Christmas Tree. Polly had purchased a new whetstone for Speedy's katanas, since his old one was starting to look rather worn down. For Guido, she'd purchased a new winter jacket. She bought a new dress for Francine, a formal kimono for Lucille, some new mittens for Carla, and a collection of baseball DVD's for Good Bird. She and Speedy had purchased several stuffed toys for their daughter, Aiko. After about forty-five minutes, they finally finished wrapping the gifts, and headed in for a shower. Once they'd changed into their evening attire, Speedy said, "Polly…you look absolutely stunning tonight, even more so than usual!" Polly blushed, and replied, "You look quite handsome yourself, my knight in shining armor. Let's get going, before we miss the party." Speedy scooped up his daughter, and then he headed downstairs, along with Polly.

Once they'd gotten downstairs, Guido said, "Whoa…you two look great! I love the suit, Speedy…and Polly's as beautiful as ever…along with my precious little goddaughter, Aiko…hello there, little kitten…" Aiko purred, as Guido lightly rubbed her behind her ears. Lucille came down in a few minutes, with Francine's help. Carla followed soon after, with Good Bird right behind her. Once they were all bundled up, Speedy and the others headed outside, climbed into the limo that Princess Vi had provided, and headed off to the palace, totally unaware that Cheese was about to strike again.

**Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese and Jerry were watching, as Sundance tried helping the Ninja Crows get the Santa-Bot and it's rocket sleigh ready for launch. The rocket engines were a pair of salvaged Junkers/Jumo-004 jet engines, taken from the wreck of a WWII German jet fighter, an Me-262. The Ninja Crows were trying to get the engines tuned up, so that they wouldn't stall out. Of course, being the dumb idiots that they were, they repeatedly dropped tools, tripped over their own feet, or messed something up. Sundance shouted, **"HEY, DIMWITS…YOU WANNA SPEED IT UP?!!! WE'VE GOT SOME PRESENTS TO STEAL, AND AT THE RATE YOU'RE GOING, IT'LL BE NEW YEARS' EVE BY THE TIME WE LAUNCH!!!"** The Ninja Crows finally got their act together, and, half an hour later, they were ready to launch. As he munched on some sushi, Cheese said, "Now…all we need is someone to play the part of Santa…" Jerry muttered, "If you keep eating the way you do, you'll be perfect for the part…that is, if we don't have to carry you in a wheelbarrow…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!!! DO I LOOK LIKE ROSIE O'DONNELL TO YOU?! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying into the flock of Ninja Crows, while Sundance hit a tree. Cheese said, "By tomorrow, I'll have Little Tokyo eating out of the palm of my hand…by the way…where is my hand?" He fell over, and, after he pulled himself together, Sundance gunned the rocket sleigh's engines, and they were off.

**Imperial Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Princess Vi and Empress Frieda welcomed the Pizza Cats and their friends as they entered the ballroom. After everyone had put their coats into the closet, they headed out onto the dance floor. Speedy got an idea, and requested that one of his favorite Christmas songs, 'Snoopy's Christmas Carol', be played by the musicians. The bandleader nodded, and Speedy dashed back over to Polly's side. He said, "You ready, kitten?" She smiled, knowing that Speedy had just requested a song. Polly said, "Speedy, I'm always ready to dance with you. I love you, and I always will." Speedy kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Polly." The song started up, and once the singing commenced, everyone hit the dance floor.

'_The news had come out in the First World War  
The bloody Red Baron was flying once more _

The Allied command ignored all of its men  
And called on Snoopy to do it again.

Was the night before Christmas, 40 below  
When Snoopy went up in search of his foe  
He spied the Red Baron, fiercely they fought  
With ice on his wings Snoopy knew he was caught.

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ring out from the land  
Asking peace of all the world  
And good will to man

The Baron had Snoopy dead in his sights  
He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight  
Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know  
Or was it the bells from the village below.

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man

The Baron made Snoopy fly to the Rhine  
And forced him to land behind the enemy lines  
Snoopy was certain that this was the end  
When the Baron cried out, "Merry Christmas, my friend"

The Baron then offered a holiday toast  
And Snoopy, our hero, saluted his host  
And then with a roar they were both on their way  
Each knowing they'd meet on some other day. 

_Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man.'  
_

Polly approached the band next, and requested _'It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year'_. As soon as she and Speedy got back together, the music started up.

'_It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
It's the hap -happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap - happiest season of all _

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's The Most Wonderful Time  
It's The Most Wonderful Time  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year!' 

Guido excused himself from Lucille, and walked up to the band. He said, "I'd really appreciate it, if you guys could play my wife's favorite Christmas song, 'Do You Hear What I Hear?' She'd really love to hear it, and so would I. Also, could you play 'Run, Run Rudolph' afterwards? That's my favorite Christmas song." The bandleader nodded, and passed the word on to his fellow musicians. Guido ran over to Lucille, sat down next to her, and began stroking her shoulders. The band started up again, and Guido sat and listened to the lovely music, while looking into his wife's lovely brown eyes.

'_Said the night wind to the little lamb,  
do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky, little lamb,  
do you see what I see  
A star, a star, dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite _

Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy,  
do you hear what I hear  
Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy,  
do you hear what I hear  
A song, a song, high above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea

Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king,  
do you know what I know  
In your palace warm, mighty king,  
do you know what I know  
A Child, a Child shivers in the cold  
Let us bring Him silver and gold  
Let us bring Him silver and gold

Said the king to the people everywhere,  
listen to what I say  
Pray for peace, people everywhere!  
listen to what I say  
The Child, the Child, sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and light  
He will bring us goodness and light!' 

After much applause from the guests, the bandleader said, "Thank you all. Now, for our final performance, 'Run, Run Rudolph!' Enjoy!"

'_Out of all the reindeer you know you're the mastermind  
Run, run Rudolph, Santa's not too far behind  
Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa he can hurry, he can take the freeway down _

And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round  
Said Santa to a boy child "What have you been longing for?"  
"All I want for Christmas is a Rock and Roll electric guitar"  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a shooting star  
Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Can't you make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round  
Said Santa to a girl child "What would you like most to get?"  
"I want a little baby doll that can cry, scream and wet"  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a Saber jet  
Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph, a running like a son-of-a-gun!' 

Once the band took their bows, everyone applauded them, and Princess Vi then took the stage. She said, "Thank you, all of you, for coming out and spending your Christmas Eve with us here. Now, I'd like to ask our city's great heroes, and the great heroine as well, to come up here. Let's have a big round of applause for **Speedy Cerviche, Guido Anchovy, Polly Esther, and Good Bird!!!" **The Pizza Cats and Good Bird took the stage, and red and green confetti rained down upon them. Speedy said, "I'm so honored to be up here, but I can't take all the credit. All of our successes against The Big Cheese, have been due to the fact that I've always had my friends at my side. Guido, Polly, Good Bird, along with our support team of General Catton, Meowzma, Spritz, and BatCat, not to mention Lucille, and of course, Francine, who not only launches us into battle, but also gives us a roof over our heads, and a place to work, along with her friendship. I also want to thank Al Dente, for his training, and for allowing us to serve this great city, and its wonderful population. I'd like to thank Princess Vi, Empress Frieda, and Emperor Fred, for all of their continued support. Most of all, however, I want to thank my lovely wife, Polly. She's been my best friend since we were only kittens, and now, she's the one that I know to be my perfect soulmate. Polly, thank you so much, for your love, your friendship, and for our lovely baby daughter, Aiko. From all of us, to all of you, **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"** The crowd applauded, and the young children in the audience went up to have their pictures taken, and autographs were signed. Once that was done, Princess Vi's servants brought out the refreshments, and Speedy poured himself and Polly a glass of fruit punch, Guido put some goodies from the snack tray onto his plate, namely some pepperoni slices, carrot sticks, some jalapeno cheddar cheese, some chips, and a couple chicken legs. He grabbed some light snacks for Lucille as well, and everyone began sitting down and chatting, as they waited for Christmas Dinner to be served. After two hours, the royal chef announced, **"DINNER!!!"** The guests entered the Royal Banquet Hall, and were stunned. The table was covered from end to end with everything needed for the grandest of all holiday feasts, with a huge, plump turkey as the centerpiece. After everyone filled their plates, they sat down, and Minister Kaito said a blessing, along with 'Grace', after which, everyone dug in.

Meanwhile, Cheese and his gang were hard at work, stealing the presents from the now empty homes of Little Tokyo. Cheese said, "Haha…this is perfect…those poor little peasants are gonna wake up tomorrow, and I can just imagine the misery of the little brats, when they find nothing under their trees, or in their stockings. They'll be so desperate to get their goodies back, they'll BEG me to become their new Emperor!" Cheese's evil antics didn't go unnoticed, however, as he was spotted by Al Dente, who had gone outside to get some fresh air. Looking out through his binoculars, Al said, "This is horrible…I've got to get the Pizza Cats on this, right away!" He dashed inside, and said, "Princess Vi, Cheese is attacking again. He's stealing all the gifts in Little Tokyo! The Pizza Cats need to mobilize immediately, or Christmas will be ruined!" Princess Vi shouted, **"THAT ROTTEN RODENT…I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE FOR THIS STUNT!!!"** Speedy said, "That's it…he's gone too far this time. Nobody ruins Christmas and gets away with it. Let's go give that lousy grinch what he deserves!!!" Guido, Polly, and Good Bird cried out, **"YAH!!!"** in unison, before they dashed off.

Meanwhile, Cheese was screaming at the Ninja Crows, since they'd been spotted. He shouted, **"WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS WAS SUPPOSED TO ACTIVATE THE STEALTH DEVICE?!!! AL DENTE SAW US, AND NOW THOSE PESKY FURBALLS ARE GONNA BE ALL OVER US LIKE ANTS AT A PICNIC!!!" **The Ninja Crows all replied, **"SUNDANCE DID IT!!!"** Cheese kicked Sundance out, and he opened his parachute, which, unfortunately, got caught in a tree. He cut himself down, and landed on something, which he very quickly regretted, when he saw a bit of red. He soon found himself looking into a pair of raging blue eyes, belonging to the fiesty redheaded female Pizza Cat, Polly Esther Cerviche. She shouted, **"SUNDANCE, YOU LOUSY LITTLE IMP!!! I'M GONNA BOOT YOUR SORRY BUTT INTO ORBIT FOR THIS CAPER!!!"** Sundance said, "Hey, Pol…I've got an idea…how about I give you the perfect present, as in a better husband than the little goofball you're married to. He's beneath you, and doesn't even deserve to look at someone as beautiful as you are." Polly growled, "That's it…nobody ruins Christmas, and **NOBODY INSULTS SPEEDY AROUND ME!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT ON YOUR TOMBSTONE?!!!"** Polly pulled out her flute and kodachi, and the pink swirl of energy flowed around her, eventually engulfing her flute and sword. She called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** The blast hit Sundance, and sent him flying. After Polly finished sending Sundance off to parts unknown, they went off after Cheese, determined to get all the presents back, before all of the kids in Little Tokyo experienced a horrible Christmas nightmare.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird track down Cheese, and decimate the Ninja Crows that attempt to keep them from entering Cheese's secret hideout. Will the heroes be able to stop Cheese, and reclaim the stolen gifts? Find out next time in Chapter Four: Hunting the Grinch.**_  
_


	4. Hunting the Grinch

****

**Christmas in Little Tokyo**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Pizza Cats and Good Bird are launched into action by Francine, and they have no difficulty tracking down Cheese's hideout, since they're able to follow the jet engine exhaust trail from the rocket sleigh. As soon as they land, Cheese's Ninja Crows mobilize to attack them, but the Cats and Good Bird mop the floor with them. Sundance calls Guido out on his former harsh words towards Speedy, and Guido shows just how much he's matured, when Sundance starts off with another round of insults at Polly's husband. Guido has an epiphany, and wastes no time in kicking the tar out of Sundance. Let's join the Cats and Good Bird now, as they move in and begin their mission to save Christmas.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination. **

**Song for this chapter: 'Invoke'-T.M.Revolution**

**Chapter Four: Hunting the Grinch**

After they got back to the Pizza Parlor, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird got themselves ready to go. Good Bird donned his armor, and Carla handed him his sword, which he fastened onto his back. He hugged her, and she said, "Be careful, Birdie." He replied, "I'll be back, Carla…I promise." Guido said, "Don't worry, Lucille…I'll be back, and we'll have Christmas together, I promise." She replied, "I love you, Guido. Good luck!" Guido kissed Lucille, and replied, "I love you too, sweetie." Francine said, "I'll watch Aiko while you're gone, Polly. Now then…let's get this show on the road!!!" Speedy, Guido, and Polly hopped into their ovens, and suited up. Once they were ready, Francine manned the controls for the massive cannon on the Pizza Parlor's roof, and keyed in the loudspeaker. She said, "Citizens of Little Tokyo, get ready to cheer…The Pizza Cats are heading out, to bring justice to those, who tried to fill your holiday with sadness and fear!!!" Francine pulled the trigger, and Speedy launched off first, followed by Polly, and then Guido. Good Bird flew up to join them, and Speedy said, "I can smell the jet exhaust from that lousy rat's engines. It leads this way…so let's get him!!!" They followed the trail, eventually coming to a landing outside a cave on the outskirts of the city. Speedy was about to take a step forward, when a ton of Ninja Crows jumped out, along with Sundance. Speedy said, "Out of the way, Sundance!!! Don't make me any angrier than I already am…unless you wanna find out what my Cat's Eye Slash can do!" Sundance replied, "Shut up, you pint-sized little twerp. I'm surprised Polly can stand you, let alone love you." Guido said, "Hey…you insult my buddy once more, and I'm gonna make a pretzel out of you, got it?!" Sundance answered, "You call him your buddy?! That's funny…I seem to recall that you've used some less endearing terms to describe him…let's see. 'Neo-Fascist feline.', 'Couldn't pound the fuzz off a pussy willow', not to mention that you used to beat him up to get a delivery to Lucille, and you've yanked stools out from under him, and made him hurt himself. Some friend you are!" Guido thought to himself, _'Wow…did I REALLY do all that? I've really done some horrible things to poor Speedy…I've got to make it up to him somehow…'_ Sundance turned to Speedy, and said, "Now then…Speedy Cerviche…I still owe you for the last time we met. You're gonna pay for embarrassing me, you pint-sized loser!" Guido called out, **"SHUT UP, SUNDANCE!!! SPEEDY AND I MAY NOT HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ON THE BEST OF TERMS, BUT I'VE NEVER, EVER TRIED TO MAKE POLLY HATE HIM, OR SAID THAT HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER, AND, MOST OF ALL, I'VE MATURED A GREAT DEAL SINCE THEN, AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU PICK ON MY BUDDY LIKE THAT. IF YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT WITH SPEEDY, YOU'LL DEAL WITH ME AS WELL!!!"** Speedy chimed in with, "Yeah, Sundance. I've forgiven Guido for all that he's done, and now that he's got Lucille, and I've got Polly, we know where we belong, which is together, fighting for peace, justice, and the right of everyone in Little Tokyo, to enjoy Christmas as it was meant to be enjoyed. Sundance…mark my words…you are gonna pay royally for this!" Polly said, "That goes for me as well, you little imp!!! Nobody insults my husband, or any of my friends, and gets away with it!!!" Good Bird replied, "Count me in too. I've had it with your antics, Sundance…not to mention your big mouth. I think it's time we shut that mouth of yours…PERMANENTLY!!!" Speedy unsheathed his twin Katanas, and they began to blaze with the fiery red energy, which soon became yellow. Guido hovered above the scene on his Samurai Sunspot Umbrella, and the blade of his katana began to blaze with a fiery blue glow. Polly's flute and kodachi began to glow a fiery red, and Good Bird's sword was covered in a brilliant gold blaze, across the entire blade. Speedy called out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH…HIYA!!!"** Guido gave the call of, **"AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!"** Polly shouted, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** Good Bird announced, **"THUNDERBIRD!!!"** Sundance went flying, and the Ninja Crows, being the stupid fools that they were, charged at the four heroes, even though they had no chance whatsoever.

**Inside Cheese's hideout…**

Cheese was gloating at the pile of presents that they'd stolen. Game systems, clothes, toys, jewelry, and everything else imagineable. Cheese said, "Look at all this…I'm so tempted to keep it all…in fact…I might just do it anyway." Jerry asked, "Uhm…Cheesy…if you keep it all, how will you force the citizens of Little Tokyo to elect you as their new Emperor?" Cheese replied, "Oh…right…I must have forgotten…" Jerry muttered, "You'd forget your own head, if it wasn't attached to your neck…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"I HEARD THAT!!! JERRY…DO YOU DELIGHT IN MAKING ME ANGRY?!!!"** Jerry replied, "Uhm…sorry Cheesy…" Cheese replied, "I'll let it go, since I'm in such a good mood." Jerry muttered, "Maybe I should get him a prescription for Prozac…uh-oh…me and my big mouth…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING I NEED MEDICATION?!!! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE THE ONE NEEDING MEDICATION…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying into the wall of the cave.

**Back outside… **

As the Ninja Crows came at them, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird met them head on. Speedy went airborne, as five Ninja Crows tried to tackle him. He jumped over them, and they all slammed into each other, knocking themselves out. Guido sent ten of them running, by blasting them with Solar Bursts from his umbrella. He then hypnotized six more, and said, "Listen up, kiddies…Santa's only got time for one more of you to sit on his lap, and if you want to see him, you're gonna have to fight for it!" The Ninja Crows all began punching, kicking, and elbowing each other, until they eventually dropped in a heap. Polly raked her claws across a Ninja Crow's face, and then she kicked him in the crotch, sending him flying into a tree.

_Every time we hurry past each other, we hit and tear ourselves on impact  
and we feel the pain of each other's wings _

We were embraced in unclean, impure arms  
because in our loneliness we didn't know any better

The moment we connect, eternity will awaken - I long for it

Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast  
I can't reach anything alone  
These mere wishes and fading words  
can't get get us anywhere by themselves

Though I fixed my eyes right on them, I've still lost sight of the stars  
But their light remains, and no one can steal it

The light of our existence is confirmed by our lips  
It's dazzling from the emotions that are bottled up inside us

Is it love that lies ahead, or will everything break apart? It bewilders me...

Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth  
Who do I protect them from?  
This feeling you wanted so badly once,  
If it's there...

Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast  
I can't reach anything alone  
These mere wishes and fading words...

Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth  
Who do I protect them from?  
This feeling I wanted so badly once...

It lies in you 

Polly wasn't done yet, however. Her heart bombs sent twenty more Ninja Crows running for their lives, and Good Bird wasted the last of them with some of his explosive shuriken bombs. Speedy said, "Guido, thanks for backing me up. I want you to know that I forgive you, for all the rotten stuff you've ever said and done to me. From now on, I truly do consider you to be like a brother to me." Guido shook Speedy's hand, and replied, "Thanks, Speedy. I've got a special surprise for you, but I won't reveal it, until Lucille gives birth to our twins." Polly cut in with, "Let's go, fellas. We've got about three more hours to take down Cheese, get all the presents back, and then get some sleep. So let's get a move on!" Speedy replied, "You're right, Polly. Let's get that lousy rodent!!!" Guido, Polly, and Good Bird headed into the cave, alongside Speedy. The four of them were dead set on giving Cheese a lesson in how they handled Grinches.

**Next Chapter: The heroes finally confront Cheese, and the rotten rodent is about to learn the VERY hard way, not to mess with their Christmas. Will the Pizza Cats and Good Bird be able to return all the gifts, beat Cheese, and keep the spirit of Christmas alive? Find out next time, in Chapter Five: Saving the Holiday Spirit**


	5. Saving the Holiday Spirit

****

**Christmas in Little Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that they've tracked down Cheese's hideout, the Pizza Cats and Good Bird must defeat his remaining Ninja Crows, take down the lousy rodent, and then take all of the stolen presents back, before the sun rises. Will they be able to defeat Cheese's latest plan? Let's join the action, and find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Bad Boys'-Inner Circle**

**Chapter Five: Saving the Holiday Spirit**

The Pizza Cats and Good Bird hid behind a rock, just outside of Cheese's cave, and began discussing how to deal with the two Ninja Crows on guard duty. Speedy said, "Hey, Polly…I've got an idea…we can dress up in these Santa and elf outfits that we 'borrowed' from those Ninja Crows back there, and act like we're delivering more gifts. Once they get close enough, we kick their butts, head inside, give Cheese his just desserts, and then take all the presents back." Polly replied, "Speedy, that's a great idea!" Speedy donned the Santa outfit, and Polly dressed up like Santa's elf. They approached the Ninja Crows, and Speedy called out, **"HOHOHO!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOUNG NINJA CROWS!!!"** They both said, "Oh boy…SANTA!!!" Polly smirked behind her disguise, and said to herself, _'Idiots…they're even dumber than I thought…'_ The first Ninja Crow asked, "Santa…did you bring me the electric guitar I asked for?" Speedy put his sack down on the ground, and dug around. The Ninja Crow came closer, and Speedy suddenly kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. The other one got bashed in the head by Polly. She and Speedy hogtied the dumb Ninja Crows, and then put them into boxes, which read, _'Do not open until arrival on Prisoners' Island, or Princess Vi's doorstep',_ and then the two of them removed their costumes. Polly said, "That worked great, Speedy…those dimwits never knew what hit 'em!" Guido and Good Bird joined them, and the four heroes made their way into the cave.

**Inside Cheese's lair…**

The Big Cheese was getting bored, and was having a hard time keeping his hands off of the presents. He said, "Oh…I can't stand it! All of these beautiful presents, right in front of me…I've had it! I'm just gonna take one for myself…who cares…they can always buy another one!" Cheese ripped open one of the presents, and found the lovely necklace that Speedy had purchased for Polly. He said, "Hmmm…I can sell this, and make a ton of money for it…let's open one more…" He picked up another gift, and read the tag. It said, _'To Speedy…Love Always, Polly.'_ Cheese said, "Ugh…that little hairball hawker isn't worth the wrapping paper, much less what's inside!" Cheese tore the gift open, and saw the new whetstone, obviously meant for Speedy's swords. He said, "Hmm…I'll give this to one of the Ninja Crows…sorry, Pizza Cats…Christmas is cancelled for you…hahaha…" Jerry muttered, "Yep…he's lost it…" Cheese screamed, **"I HEARD THAT!!! DO I LOOK LIKE SADDAM HUSSEIN TO YOU?!!!"** Sundance, who had managed to crawl back to the cave, said, "Actually, you look more like Hillary Clinton, but that's just my opinion…" Cheese screamed, **"THAT DOES IT…YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, Sundance flew out of the cave, and then Cheese fell over.

**Back outside…**

Guido saw Sundance fly out of the cave, and said, "You just don't learn, do you?" Sundance said, "I wouldn't talk, Mr. 'I insult the cat I call my quote-unquote best friend, beat him up all the time, and then laugh at him. You treated him like dirt, and yet you still call him your FRIEND! I'm glad I'M not your friend, 'cuz with friends like you, who needs enemies?" Guido said, "Shut up, Sundance!!! Just…SHUT UP!!!" Sundance kept pressing, however. He said, "What's the matter? You don't want to admit that you're nothing but a vain, egotistical, womanizing hypocrite? You yell at me for insulting Speedy, but I've NEVER called him a 'Neo-Fascist Feline', 'Couldn't pound the fuzz off a pussy willow', or beat him up over a pizza delivery, not to mention yanking a stool out from under him, and making him hit his head, or hit on his girlfriend, after she thought he'd bought the farm. Face it…you're as guilty as sin…so admit it, Guido Anchovy…you don't deserve to call Speedy your friend." Guido was horrified, as everything that he'd ever said and done to Speedy came flooding back. He dropped to his knees, and started crying. He sobbed out, "It's true…I don't deserve to be Speedy's friend…I don't deserve to be a Samurai…I don't even deserve Lucille …" Speedy rushed to Guido's defense, and shouted, **"SUNDANCE!!! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! GUIDO AND I MAY HAVE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES, BUT THAT'S ALL IN THE PAST NOW!!! I'VE FORGIVEN HIM, AND HE'S BECOME A TOTALLY DIFFERENT CAT…YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND…YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN HAVE BIG CHEESE AS A FRIEND…OR A ROCK, FOR THAT MATTER!!!"** Sundance said, "Just how stupid are you, Cerviche...that Cassanova cat there used to beat you up, call you names, play mean pranks on you, and he hit on Polly any chance he got…**AND YOU'RE WILLING TO FORGIVE HIM?!!!"** Polly jumped in, and said, "Sundance, I swear…you're gonna regret the day that you chose to tick me off!!!" Good Bird replied, "Yeah…same here!" Sundance said, "You…hah…look at you, Mr. Benedict Arnold. You used to lead the Ninja Crows, and you vowed to kill these three. Now, you're running around helping them. You're nothing but a traitor!!!" Good Bird shouted, **"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY…SHUT UP!!!"** Speedy, Polly, and Good Bird blasted Sundance with their finishing moves, and then Speedy said, "Guido…I want you to know this…you and I may have gotten into some pretty nasty fights, but I know that you've changed, ever since the comet incident, and marrying Lucille. You're a much better cat now, and I'm proud to be your friend." Polly added, "Same here, Guido. You really help add some spice to life at the restaurant." Good Bird said, "You're also a really great fighter, and I'm proud to fight at your side." Guido said, "After all I've done to you, Speedy…you're still willing to forgive me…Why?" Speedy said, "Easy…I'm your friend, and friends are always there for each other. If I didn't consider you my friend, would I have chosen you to be Aiko's godfather?" Guido stood up and smiled, and then he replied, "Thanks, Speedy…" Speedy hugged him, and so did Polly. Good Bird said, "Come on…we've got a Christmas to save!" The three heroic felines followed Good Bird into the cave, and Polly became incensed when she saw Cheese with Speedy's present. She screamed, **"YOU LOUSY RODENT!!! THAT WAS MY GIFT FOR MY HUSBAND!!! I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!"** Speedy saw the necklace that he'd purchased for Polly, and shouted, **"THAT DOES IT, CHEDDARBREATH!!! NOBODY MESSES WITH POLLY'S PRESENT AND LIVES!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" **

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha want  
Whatcha gonna do  
When sherrif John Brown come for you  
Tell me whatcha gonna do  
Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
When they come for you _

When yoiu were eight  
And you had bad traits  
You go to school and you learn the golden rule  
So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
If you get hot you must get cool

Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you 

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you _

You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on mother and  
You chuck it on you father  
You chuck it on you brother and  
You chuck it on you sister  
You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me

Nobody naw give you no break  
Police naw give you no break  
Soldier naw give you no break  
Not even you idren naw give you no break

Why did you have to act so mean don't you know  
You're a human being born of a mother with  
The love of a father reflections come and reflections go  
I know sometimes you want to let go  
I know sometimes you want to let go 

_Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you!_

Cheese's Ninja Crows charged forward, and they promptly found themselves getting pummeled. Meanwhile, Cheese and Jerry climbed into the Santa-Bot, and it combined with the rocket sleigh, forming the Omega Santa-Bot. In this form, it stood at eighty-five feet tall, and was armed with four massive 30mm cannons, two on each arm, along with the candy cane shotguns, and the ornament grenades. Cheese opened fire with the 30mm cannons, but Polly did a backflip over the stream of fire, landed on the robot, and said, "Hey…Cheese, guess what…**YOU'RE DEAD!!!"** She launched herself into the air, and slashed her sword clean through the right arm of the robot, hacking it off. Cheese screamed, **"GRRR…THAT LOUSY LITTLE…SHE MESSED UP MY ROBOT!!! JERRY, GET RID OF HER!!!"** Jerry aimed the shotgun in the left hand at her, but Speedy said, "Nobody aims guns at my wife, you lousy rodent…now, you're gonna pay!!!" Speedy pulled out his swords, and called out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!"** Polly pulled out her weapons, and shouted, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!" **The huge machine toppled over in a smoking heap, and Cheese began screaming, **"NOT AGAIN!!! THOSE LOUSY CATS RUINED MY NEW ROBOT, AND MY PERFECT PLAN!!! I HATE THEM!!! I HATE THEM!!! I HATE THEM!!!"** Jerry said, "Pipe down…you sound like a whiny spoiled celebrity with a broken nail…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING I'M ACTING LIKE BRITNEY SPEARS?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Polly then hauled him out. She raked her claws across his face, and Speedy knocked out Jerry. Once the heroes had secured all the villains, they found an old C-130J Hercules cargo plane at the abandoned airfield nearby, so they loaded all the presents onto it, and flew them back to the city, dropping them off as they went. Finally, they left Cheese and his goons at Princess Vi's Palace, brought their friends' gifts back to the Pizza Parlor, and then headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very wonderful day.

**Next Chapter: Christmas Day comes upon Little Tokyo, and everyone gets exactly what they were hoping for, except for The Big Cheese. He gets an earful from Princess Vi, and then gets booted back to Prisoners' Island. After that, Lucille and Carla go into labor. Will they both give birth successfully, and how will Speedy and Polly react to Guido's special surprise? Find out next time in Chapter Six: Merry Christmas, Little Tokyo!**


	6. Merry Christmas, Little Tokyo!

****

**Christmas in Little Tokyo**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Now that Cheese's evil scheme has been foiled, the citizens of Little Tokyo can enjoy their Christmas gifts, thanks to the Samurai Pizza Cats, and Good Bird. After they open their gifts, our heroes head down to the Imperial Palace, and Princess Vi proceeds to give Cheese an earful. Sundance starts in on Guido again, and Speedy kicks the tar out of him for it. Sundance's words haunt Guido, and he breaks down again, ashamed of what he's said and done to Speedy in the past. Fortunately, Lucille is able to cheer him up, and they all head back home. However, both Lucille and Carla go into labor, and everyone gets set to welcome the new lives into the world. Also, Speedy and Polly finally find out about Guido's surprise. How will they react? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. All original characters (Speedy and Polly's daughter Aiko, Guido and Lucille's twins Yattaro and Pururun, as well as Good Bird and Carla's son Kazuma, along with Minister Kaito), are products of my imagination. **

**Song for this Chapter: 'If We Hold On Together'-Diana Ross (From the soundtrack to the 1988 animated film 'The Land Before Time')**

**Chapter Six: Merry Christmas, Little Tokyo!**

When the sun rose over Little Tokyo on Christmas Day, Speedy and Polly woke up, headed in to take a quick shower, and then Speedy waited, while Polly combed her hair and fur. Once she'd finished, Speedy said, "Polly, you look lovely!" She replied, "Thank you, Speedy. You're rather handsome yourself." Speedy kissed his lovely red-haired angel, and then he scooped up Aiko, who started to purr softly against her father's chest. The three happy felines headed downstairs, where they found Francine making breakfast. Speedy said, "Morning, Francine…and Merry Christmas!" Francine replied, "Merry Christmas, Speedy…and you too, Polly…not to mention your sweet little daughter…" Francine lightly ruffled Aiko's hair, and the little kitten purred as a result. Polly fed her a bottle, and then she set her into the playpen, as Francine slid the eggs, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns onto their plates. Guido and Lucille came downstairs shortly, and then Good Bird came in with Carla. They greeted one another, and then sat down for breakfast. Once they cleaned up, they all headed into the living room to open their gifts. Speedy handed Polly the ring that he'd purchased for her, and her eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw it. She said, "Oh Speedy…I love you so much!" Speedy kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Polly…Merry Christmas." She replied, "Merry Christmas, Speedy. Here…I know it's not much, but…" Speedy unwrapped his gift, and said, "Polly…I've been looking for a new whetstone for ages…thank you so much!" The others unwrapped their gifts, and Francine was especially happy with her new robe, Carla loved the new clothes that Good Bird had bought for her, along with the new slippers, which were a gift from Speedy, and the new mittens that Polly had bought for her. Lucille hugged Guido, and then kissed him repeatedly, when she unwrapped the necklace that he'd bought for her, and she hugged both Speedy and Polly, when she tried on her gifts from them. Guido saw her tear up, and he quickly took her outside. A moment later, her missiles went off. They came back in seconds later, and Lucille said, "I'm sorry…but I just get so happy during this wonderful time of year, I can't help myself." Once everyone had opened their gifts, they cleaned up all the torn wrapping paper, threw it into the garbage, and then headed for the Imperial Palace, to witness Cheese's latest appearance before Princess Vi.

**Imperial Palace of Little Tokyo…**

Princess Vi was in a wonderful mood this morning. She'd gotten tons of gifts from her mother, Al Dente, and from her servants, along with the gifts that the Pizza Cats and their friends had sent her. She was currently admiring the lovely blue and gold dress that her mother had purchased for her, while over in France. Captain Kiryu knocked on the door to the Throne Room, and said, "Your Highness, the Samurai Pizza Cats, and their friends, have arrived, to witness the sentencing of the prisoners." Princess Vi replied, "Good. Send them in, Captain." Capt. Kiryu bowed, and he soon came back in, with the Pizza Cats and their friends in tow. They bowed before her, and Speedy said, "Merry Christmas, Your Highness." Princess Vi replied, "Merry Christmas to you too, Speedy. Thanks so much for the movie _HairSpray_ on DVD." Speedy replied, "It's the least I could do, for all that you've done for us, Princess." Cheese, Jerry, and Sundance, were led out, and promptly made to bow before the Princess, courtesy of Al Dente. Princess Vi said, "Seymour Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and Sundance…you three stand accused of attempting to ruin a national holiday, you've once again defied my orders to never return, and you, Sundance…you tried to cause one of our finest heroes, Guido, to doubt himself. For these crimes, I, Princess Violet of Little Tokyo, do hereby sentence all three of you, to death, should you ever return." Sundance said, "Hey, it's not MY fault that Mr. Cassanova Kitty over there used to beat up his 'best friend', just to get a laugh, or call him every name in the book, not to mention he'd always fight him tooth and nail, over a girl that's so dumb, I'm surprised that she knows how to breathe." Lucille began to tear up, and Polly kicked Sundance between the legs, while Guido took Lucille outside. He said, "Lucille…Sundance is right…I really did say and do some mean and horrible things to Speedy…I know he's forgiven me…but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself…" Guido began crying, until Lucille gently wrapped her arms around him. She said, "Guido…that was all in the past. You've changed a lot since then. I want you to remember this, Guido…you're better than Sundance is, and you've got a lot of things that he doesn't have, and he'll never have. You've got your status as a Samurai, you're an honest-to-god hero, you've got your friends, you've got me, and…" she patted her stomach "You'll soon have our wonderful twins, Yattaro and Pururun. I love you, Guido." Guido looked into Lucille's big, beautiful brown eyes, before gently hugging her. He said, "I love you too, my sweet Lucille. You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, so don't ever let anyone call you stupid, understand?" Lucille's eyes teared up, and her missiles fired off. Once she'd fired her barrage of missiles, Guido walked her back inside. Sundance opened his mouth for another comment, but Speedy cut him off at the pass. He said, "I've had it with you insulting my friend, Sundance. Now, you're gonna pay." Speedy drew out his swords, and Sundance grabbed one from the wall. The two felines began dueling, both trying to disarm the other. Sundance was trying every move he knew, but Speedy was not only a master swordsman, but he was also faster than Sundance, and he practiced daily. Speedy soon disarmed Sundance, and placed the tip of his katana's blade at Sundance's throat. He said, "Today, Sundance…I'll let you live, since I don't want to upset Lucille, or traumatize my daughter. Next time, however…I'll take you outside, and make good on Princess Vi's death sentence, since I AM still a Samurai, meaning that I have EVERY right to kill you on sight. Remember, if I ever see you again, you're history." Speedy punched Sundance in the face, knocking him out. Polly ran up and hugged him, and said, "Speedy…you're wonderful!" Guido said, "Speedy, I really want to thank you, honest. You've stuck up for me so many times, even after all that I used to say and do to you. I wanna give you one more gift. Here." Guido presented Speedy with a small box, and Speedy opened it up, to find a brand new mens' watch. Speedy said, "Hey…thanks a bunch, Guido! My old one bit the dust recently, and I've been looking for a new one. Guido, you really are a great friend, and I'm proud to know you." Guido hugged Speedy, and said, "Thanks a bunch, buddy. I've got another surprise for both you and Polly, and you'll find that out, once our kids are born." Polly hugged Guido as well, and then Princess Vi announced, **"GUARDS!!! TAKE THOSE THREE IDIOTS TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** Cheese laughed insanely, and said, "Hahaha…I just love being punished…" They were tossed onto the raft, and set adrift. Cheese began screaming, **"NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN!!! I PRACTICALLY HAD LITTLE TOKYO IN MY CLUTCHES THIS TIME, AND YOU IDIOTS MESSED UP AGAIN!!! WHY CAN'T I EVER BEAT THOSE LOUSY PIZZA CATS?!!!" **Jerry muttered, "It might help, if you had more than two or three brain cells that knew one another…oops…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME A MORON?!!! WHO DO I LOOK LIKE…ROSIE O'DONNELL? MICHAEL MOORE? ANGELINA JOLIE?!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese went red in the face, and Jerry said, "Oh no…not again…" Cheese exploded, and the three stupid villains were blasted clean across the ocean, right onto Prisoners' Island. Cheese stood up for a minute, and said, "Someday, I'll get those lousy Pizza Cats…but first…I need a nap…ugh…" Cheese fell over, and all was quiet, at least for a little while.

**Back in Little Tokyo…**

The Pizza Cats and their friends were on their way back to the Pizza Cats' Pizza Emporium, when both Lucille and Carla started going into labor. Polly stayed with her two friends, while Speedy called the hospital. The ambulance arrived, and transported Carla and Good Bird, and Dr. Tanaka's assistant, Dr. Kei Mikashi, began treating Lucille outdoors, since her missiles would quite likely go off, during the big event. Sure enough, once her contractions started, Guido saw the first salvo go into the air. Lucille was squeezing his hand so hard, it hurt like getting whalloped by Francine or Polly. After an hour, their first child was born, a lovely little female ram, who was the spitting image of her mother. Twenty minutes later, their son came into the world, the little kitten was the spitting image of Guido, aside from inheriting Lucille's eyes. Speedy and Polly smiled at one another, and Guido said, "I told you this was gonna be a surprise…Speedy, Polly…Lucille and I would like to introduce you to your godchildren, Yattaro and Pururun Anchovy." Polly's eyes went wide, and Speedy smiled broadly. Polly said, "You mean you…named your children…after us…oh my…" Speedy helped her sit down, and they watched as Dr. Mikashi gently cleaned the children off, and bundled them up. She noted the times of their birth, their weights and other measurements, and then said, "Guido Sukashi Anchovy, and Lucille Omitsu Anchovy, congratulations. You are the very lucky parents, of two wonderful, beautiful little babies." Guido kissed Lucille, and her missiles went off again.

Across town, at the hospital, Carla was beginning to have her contractions, and Good Bird's hand felt like it was caught in a bear trap. Carla had a powerful grip, and her lovely face was plastered with sweat. Good Bird said, "It's okay, Carla…I'm here…I'm not goin' anywhere, honest." She said, "Birdie…it hurts…oh gods…uuunnnhhh…" Carla screamed in agony, and the room was soon filled with the cries of a newborn. Good Bird looked over at his wife, who was now holding their baby boy, Kazuma. He looked just like Good Bird, except that he had his mother's eyes. Dr. Tanaka said, "Congratulations to you both. You've gotten yourselves a wonderful son, and you should be very proud." Minister Kaito arrived, and blessed Kazuma, and he then met up with the others, so that he could bless little Yattaro and Pururun. After the group of friends all met up again, they congratulated one another, and then Speedy called Al Dente to arrange a limo ride back to the Pizza Parlor.

It was around 8:30pm when they arrived home, and Good Bird took Carla and Kazuma back to their house. Guido and Lucille had a quick dinner, and then they fed their twins, before taking them upstairs, and putting them to bed. Speedy, Polly, and Francine, were having bowls of Chickarina soup for dinner, and they all chatted with one another for a little while, before Speedy and Polly decided to head upstairs with Aiko. They said goodnight to Francine, and went up to their room. Polly set her daughter into her crib, tucked her in, and said, "How's my little angel, hmm…do you want mommy to sing you a song?" Aiko purred as Polly gently caressed her daughter's cheek, and Polly said, "I'll take that as a yes." Polly began to sing the same song that her mother used to sing to her, back when she was a kitten, 'If We Hold On Together', by Diana Ross.

'_Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope & glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart _

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Somebody is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I.' 

When Polly's song finished, Speedy said, "Oh Polly…you truly are the most wonderful female cat in all of Little Tokyo. You're smart, beautiful, strong, loyal, and you're always there for me when I need you. I love you, Pollyanna." Polly kissed him, and replied, "I love you too, Speedy…always and forever." They got into bed, and watched some of Speedy's episodes of _'F-Troop'_ on DVD, until Polly yawned. Speedy got out of bed, turned off the TV, and then he headed back over to the bed, got under the covers, and wrapped his arms around Polly. They kissed one another, and then they curled up together, and were fast asleep within minutes. Today had been a wonderful day, and Guido not only had his new son and daughter, but his lovely wife, Lucille, had brought him back from the brink of being crushed by the memories of his horrible treatment of Speedy, and now, Guido had not only been forgiven by Speedy…he'd learned how to forgive himself, and had become a better cat in the process. As they all fell asleep peacefully, they knew that they would always be together, united by their bonds of friendship, trust, and love.

**The End.**


End file.
